


Hosen

by DieLadi



Series: Die "Funktioniert"- Reihe [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: John ist verzweifelt. Er  und Sherlock haben Stress. Mycroft und Greg lachen sich kaputt. Ist am Ende alles halb so schlimm?





	Hosen

„Danke,“ sagte John Watson und nahm die Tasse Tee entgegen, die Greg Lestrade ihm reichte.  
Greg setzte sich zurück aufs Sofa und kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Mannes Mycroft Holmes. Er zog die Füße zu sich aufs Sofa und machte es sich richtig gemütlich.  
John dagegen hatte die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abgestützt. Er umfasste die Teetasse mit beiden Händen, pustete einmal und sog den heißen, würzige Dampf ein.  
Dann nahm er vorsichtig einen Schluck. Der Tee schmeckte hervorragend, er war von erstklassiger Qualität. Nun, im Hause Mycroft Holmes war auch nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen.

„Also John, nun raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los?“ fragte Greg.  
John sah von seiner Teetasse hoch zu seinen beiden Freunden. Er seufzte.  
„Ärger mit meinem Bruder?“ fragte Mycroft. „Ich bin sicher, das ist nichts, was sich nicht wieder hinbiegen lässt.“  
Er schmunzelte. Es war ja nun nicht das erste mal, dass bei John und Sherlock die Fetzen flogen. Sie waren ein sehr impulsives Paar, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm und Greg, die ihre Zweisamkeit eher ruhig und in Harmonie genossen. Gut, auch sie hatten ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber sie schafften es meist, das ganze ohne lautstarken Streit aus der Welt zu schaffen.

John seufzte.  
„Naja, ich fürchte, diesmal ist es ernster.“  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck Tee und begann zu erzählen.  
„Wir waren gemeinsam bei euren Elten eingeladen, Mycroft. Wir wollten gemeinsam mit ihnen essen, um ein paar Dinge wegen unserer Hochzeit zu besprechen.“  
Ja, in ca. einem Monat war die Hochzeit von John und Sherlock geplant.  
Mycroft sollte Sherlocks Trauzeuge sein, Greg war von seinem besten Freund John gebeten worden. Beide freute sich schon sehr darauf.  
„Naja, mit der Hochzeit ist es nun wohl Essig“, brummte John.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.  
„Also Sherlock hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf dieses, wie er sagte, ätzende Familientreffen. Das liegt einfach daran, dass eure Eltern eine Riesenfeier planen, die er so gar nicht will. Wenns nach ihm geht, gäbe es nach der Trauung nur eine kleine Feier mit den engsten Freunden und der Familie und dann ab in die Flitterwochen. Ich habe rausgefunden, dass er den ganzen Zirkus nur mitmacht, weil er glaubt, dass ich das möchte. Ist aber nicht so. Ich will so einen Riesenzinnober ach nicht. Und außerdem will ich, dass Sherlock glücklich ist.“  
Er seufzte.

„Also hatte ich vor, das gestern bei dem Essen anzubringen und ein für all mal klar zu stellen.“  
„Oha,“ sagte Mycroft und sog die Luft ein.  
„Dass du dir damit den fürchterlichen Zorn unserer Mutter zuziehst, ist dir bewusst?“  
„Ja,“ sagte John, „aber Sherlock ist mir das wert.“  
Einen Augenblick lang schwieg er und fuhr dann fort.  
„Dazu bin ich dann aber nicht mehr gekommen. Erst hat eure Mutter auf uns eingeredet, so dass man nicht dazwischen kam. Und ich wollte unseren Standpunkt nicht so zwischen Tür und Angel klarmachen, sondern in Ruhe und klar und deutlich.  
Naja, und dann hat Sherlock angefangen, mich verrückt zu machen. Unter dem Tisch. Er hat, wie man sagt, 'gefüßelt'. Ziemlich … nun... aufdringlich. Ich hatte echt Schwierigkeiten, nicht mitten im Lokal loszustöhnen. Ich habe versucht, ihn davon abzubringen. Aber was konnte ich tun...ich konnte in ja nicht darauf ansprechen, und auf Gesten und Blicke hat er nicht reagiert.  
Ich bin heilfroh, dass eure Eltern nichts mitbekommen haben.“  
Mycroft grinste. Das war typisch sein Bruder.

„Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr, und bin zum WC gelaufen. Ich hoffe nur, dass niemand gesehen hat, dass ich...“  
Er wurde rot und schwieg.  
Greg, der sich nie scheute, das Kind beim Namen zu nennen, sagte:  
„Du hattest ne mörderische Latte, oder?“  
John stöhnte genervt auf.  
„Ja, verdammt!“  
Mycroft und Greg sahen sich an und prusteten los.  
„Ihr seid Idioten,“ knurrte John eingeschnappt.  
„Tut mir Leid,“ jappste Greg, „aber allein die Vorstellung...“  
Irgendwie hatten sie ja Recht. John musste selber grinsen.

„Na, jedenfalls war mir das mega peinlich. Er ist mir nachgelaufen. Und hat mich breit grinsend zum Auto gezogen. Ich habe so neben mir gestanden, dass ich es einfach habe mit mir machen lassen. Wir sind dann nach Hause.“  
„Ja,“ sagte Mycroft. „Mutter hat schon hier angerufen und sich über euer sang- und klangloses Verschwinden beschwert.“  
„Und dann seid ihr nach Hause,“ sagte Greg grinsend, „und da hast du ihn dir vorgenommen, oder?“  
John wurde knallrot und schwieg.  
„Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass mein Brüderchen jetzt zu Hause ist und nicht mehr sitzen kann?“ fragte Mycroft.

„Das trifft hundertprozentig zu,“ knurrte John.  
„Der liebe Mistkerl wir ein paar Tage nicht sitzen können, in zweifacher Hinsicht.“  
Mycroft und Greg sahen sich an.  
„Zweifacher Hinsicht?“ fragte Greg.  
„Ja,“ sagte John.  
„Einerseits haben wir...“ Er schwieg.  
„... gerammelt wie die Karnickel?“ schlug Greg vor.  
Mycroft sah ihn strafend an und stieß ihn in die Seite.  
„Was?! Ich sage nur was Sache ist!“

„Er hat ja Recht,“ sagte John. „Das ist ein Grund für sein derzeit etwas schmerzendes Hinterteil. Und der andere Grund ist mein Gürtel.“  
„Hä?“ Gregs Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast ihm mit deinem Gürtel den Hintern versohlt, und er kann deswegen nicht mehr sitzen?“ mutmaßte Mycroft.  
„Ja, verdammt,“ knurrte John.  
Diesmal begann der Lachanfall bei Mycroft und Greg wurde mitgerissen. Er konnte nicht ernst bleiben, wenn sein Mann dermaßen lachte.

John war beleidigt.  
„Verdammt, ihr beiden. Ich beichte euch gerade, dass ich meiner großen Liebe so weh getan habe, dass er vermutlich nie wieder mit mir redet, und ihr lacht euch kaputt?“  
Die beiden kriegten sich ein bisschen ein.  
„Hat er das denn gesagt“, fragte Mycroft, „ dass er nie weder mit dir reden will?“  
„Nein, das nicht... ich bin rausgestürmt, bevor er dazu kam...“  
„Du bist ein Dummkopf, John,“ sagte Mycroft.  
„Ehrlich, jemand wie du, der es endlich schafft, meinem verrückten Bruder entgegenzutreten und sich nicht alles von ihm bieten zu lassen, ist ein Geschenk des Himmels. Und Sherlock wird es dir nicht übelnehmen, glaub mir.“

„Jedenfalls krieg ich jetzt erst mal meine fünf Pfund“, sagte Greg zu Mycroft.  
Er sah zu John.  
„Wir haben nämlich gewettet, wer bei euch in der Beziehung die Hosen an hat. Ich habe auf dich gewettet. Wie es aussieht, habe ich gewonnen.“  
Er feixte.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, ihr nehmt meinen Kummer überhaupt nicht ernst“, motzte John.  
„Natürlich nicht,“ sagte Mycroft.  
„Ich wette mit dir um die nächsten fünf Pfund, dass es keine halbe Stunde dauert, bis er hier ist...“  
In dem Augenblick klingelte es an der Haustür.  
Eine Minute später betrat der Butler den Salon, und wandte sich an John.

„Dr. Watson, draußen steht Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Er möchte seinen Verlobten sprechen, hat er ausdrücklich gesagt, und lässt ausrichten, es täte ihm leid und er bäte um Verzeihung.“  
John sprang auf, knallte die Teetasse so heftig auf den Beistelltisch, dass die Untertasse zersprang, und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in Richtung Eingangstür.  
Greg und Mycroft grinsten sich an und schlenderten Hand in Hand hinterher.  
Sie standen oben an der Treppe und schauten zufrieden zu, wie Sherlock und John sich in den Armen hielten und hingebungsvoll küssten.

„Hab ich's nicht gesagt?“ flüsterte Mycroft grinsend.  
„Ich krieg trotzdem fünf Pfund von dir,“ sagte Greg.


End file.
